This invention relates to portable walls and partitions, and more particularly to a portable modular wall and the method of erecting same.
The need for more efficient utilization of space in schools, auditoriums, convention halls, office buildings and the like has resulted in the development of portable space dividers and partitions which may be erected in finished rooms after installation of carpets and ceilings without damage to either and which may be removed or relocated therein as the need arises. An example of such a wall is the modular wall described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,328. The modules for such walls typically measure 4 ft. .times. 8 ft. .times. 3 in. and weigh 150 lbs. and accordingly require at least two men to handle each module during erection and dismantling of a wall. Moreover, the modules are awkward to handle even with two men and because of the metal framing defining sharp edges and corners are occasionally the cause of injury to the workmen during erection and removal of walls. Because of the ever increasing costs of labor, as well as the unavailability of manpower in maintenance crews for erecting such walls, there is need for a modular wall system that can be erected by one man. Furthermore, the increasingly stringent safety standards imposed by government regulations and the liability incurred due to inuuries sustained by workers on the job make it mandatory that risk of injury in erecting modular walls be minimized.